Sian's Diary
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Sian Diamond's diary pre Waterloo Road onwards that eventually AU (Jez doesn't leave). How does she really feel about things? Why did she choose to have the affair with Michael? Why does she originally have the affair with Jez? Her inner thoughts and feelings laid bare for all to see, her feelings and the truth behind her choices finally revealed. Rating change due to part 2
1. Chapter 1

**Sian's Diary- Part One:**

**Full name: **Sian Kiera Diamond (maiden name Edwards)

**Age: 30**

**D.O.B: **27thMay 1982

**Hair and eye colour: **Black and brown.

**Job: **Deputy Head and Science teacher at Waterloo Road School.

**University: **Cambridge

**Relationship status: **Married to Jeremy (Jez) Diamond

**Family: **Husband-Jez, stepchildren- Madi and Zack, mum-Nadine, dad- Paul and sister-Kate.

**Significant others: **Michael Byrne (sadly, very sadly)

That's the basics about me. Well I say basics, there's the whole affair with Jez and then Michael and everything. Madi and Zack showing up and the trouble it caused. It hasn't been easy and I guess I should start at the beginning.

Michael, Jez and I all knew each other before Waterloo Road Rochdale, We all worked at the same school. Michael was Head, I was a Science teacher and Jez was the new Head of PE. Michael and I were in a relationship and we were going strong. We were madly in love and I really thought we would be together for life. It felt real. Then something went wrong and Michael and I fell apart. He got stabbed and ended it with me. I was devastated but I started to connect with Jez. Michael pushed me away when I had been there for him. I ran to Jez and before I knew it we were passionately kissing in my classroom.

I knew Jez was married but he wrapped his arms around me and held me in his arms. It felt right and I was instantly lost in him. We kissed and ended up sleeping together there and then. It felt right, but I did feel like I was betraying Michael. He was the one who ended it, not me!

Jez had looked me in the eye and asked me what I wanted. I said Jez because it was true. I loved Jez Diamond. I couldn't believe how quickly it had happened. I also knew he was married but I couldn't help myself. Sian Edwards was head over heels in love. He kissed me so softly and I responded. He told me his wife was out that night and he would text me in a bit.

That was the biggest mistake of my life, well it would turn into the best one. I had a meeting with Michael but I just couldn't concentrate. My head was in the clouds. He kept saying my name but I wasn't listening, I was reading a text from Jez under the table. I was going to Jez's house that night. His wife and kids were going out and I was going straight round after school and we would probably get close. I replied to the message and then realised Michael was kicking my leg.

"Earth to Edwards!" he kept saying.

"Michael stop it!" I said, "I was listening to you!"

"No you wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!" We ended up arguing until the bell sounded and I quickly made my escape.

I was walking back to my classroom in a crowded corridor and he looked at me, I looked at him and nothing mattered except me and him, the kids melted away and Jez and I were in our own bubble. Jez suddenly looked away and I turned around and saw Michael behind me.

"He's married Sian," he said to me. I turned around and looked at Michael,

"So? He's fitter, hotter and sexier than you," I said before looking at Michael's face, turning and walking towards Jez, a small smile on my face. Edwards 1, Byrne 0! I smiled and winked at Jez as I walked by and headed to my classroom.

I instantly text Kate once my class were working away on their worksheets and she was unsure at first, but she soon agreed I had never spoken about anyone like this before, not even Michael. She was happy I had found someone that wasn't treating me like Michael had.

So the evening came along and I got all dolled up, perfume, waves in the hair, killer dress, heels that were sensible and then I headed to Jez's and knocked on the door. He instantly opened the door and gasped,

"Sian you're perfect! So so perfect!" I blushed, stepping inside the house and Jez took off my coat before gasping as he saw my dress.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Chicken in a white wine sauce," he replied smiling.

We were soon sat eating and I could feel his foot going up my leg and I gasped. He smiled at me before pulling me and my food onto his lap and he was eating with one hand, his other arm around me. He smiled as I looked at him.

"I love you Jez," I said and soon we were kissing again.

He then got up and carried me into the living room and dimmed the lights, making it more romantic. He smiled at me before putting some pleasant romantic music on. I found myself smiling back and leaning against the wall watching him. God he was so hot, fit and sexy. He still is now and always will be. I smiled as he walked over to me and took my hands in his and pulled me into a space. I wondered what he was going to do when he pulled me close and began dancing me around the room. He had his hand on my waist and we danced for hours. I remember watching him look down on me and kissing my nose.

We danced for a while and then he took me over to the sofa,

"Sian Kiera Edwards I have fallen head over heels in love with you. I will leave Sarah for you. I am committing my life to you and we will be married one day. I promise Sian…" I didn't let him say anything else and I crashed my lips to his and soon we were making passionate love on the sofa. I knew the risks and I was willing to take them. I loved Jez so much and I still do now, but then there was the risk. He's so fit and toned and oh my God! so hot! I am so lucky to have him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

We had made it upstairs and were basically having sex on his bed when the front door opened. We quickly got dressed and Jez pushed me into his wardrobe just as Sarah walked in. Jez got rid of her quickly and got me out the window. We text each other all night after that, leaving me smiling.

I phoned Kate and she was worried I'd get hurt but I said I knew what I was doing. We knew what we were doing. If we didn't then we wouldn't be doing this. She trusted me and left it at that.

We carried on for weeks and it turned into months. Michael kept asking questions, but I was not going to reveal who my new man was. I knew he was still in love with me, but my heart belonged to Jez. It did and always would do. We had committed to each other. Jez would end his marriage when he could, it was already on the rocks and I was making his life happier. He said his marriage was over, he was just waiting for the right time to end it.

My cosy stockroom was fast becoming our hideout place. Life was finally perfect and looking up for me. I was happy and so was Jez. Nobody knew the reason and they never would.

More soon,

SKD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So sorry about the lack of updates, but I've been moving house and my laptop has been playing up no end. Planned a summer of writing so should have some more chapters to post up, even though I am ahead of posting updates anyway. Heading back down south for a few days so posting these up now. Really want to know what Sian's Diary readers think as it's something a little different from me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Sian's Diary-Part Two:**

3 months on and everything was still going well. Jez had even managed to get a weekend away and we were on one of them. We were snuggled in bed in a hotel, the lights down low, our bodies tangled with each other as we watched tv. He kissed my head and stroked my cheek.

"I love you Sian Kiera Edwards and I cannot wait until the day when you are mine." I couldn't help but smile and kiss him hard. It didn't take that long before things began to heat up and we were very close. Nothing was going to take my happiness away from me. Nothing!

We were back at the school and I was stuck in a meeting with Michael and Laila. I really just wanted to be in my cosy stockroom with Jez. I felt my phone vibrate and looked down and saw Jez's name flash up. I looked at the message,

"_Wish you were here sexy. Jx" _the message said. I instantly text back,

"_Remind me why I agreed to this meeting. Sx"_ I text, just wishing I was with Jez in my cosy stockroom. Laila looked at me,

"Sian did you hear?"

"Ummmmm yeah. Science budget by the end of tomorrow," I said getting a look off Michael.

Thankfully the meeting was soon over and I shot out of there and straight down to the changing rooms and Jez. His face when I arrived held the biggest smile ever.

"Sarah and I have started divorce proceedings, not much longer princess," he said pulling me close. I looked into his eyes before finding his lips crashing down on mine. He kissed me so hard and pushed me against the wall, causing me to gasp in pleasure. He pulled my dress down and then the bell sounded and we had to scramble to straighten ourselves up.

"Breaktime," he whispered to me before I made my escape.

Breaktime came and I snuck into the changing rooms and covered Jez's eyes. I was not expecting him to flip me over so I was facing him.

"Next time change your heels baby," he said before his lips crashed onto mine. They felt so soft and perfect and soon things were beginning to heat up. We were about to take it to the next level when Michael walked in. Jez held me close, almost like he was protecting me.

"Sian, Jeremy," he said, "I warned you Sian." Jez still held me tight to him,

"She's not yours Michael, not anymore." Michael came forwards,

"You have Sarah."

"Not for much longer," Jez said smugly, "and then I can have Sian, the one girl I love as much as I love Madi," he said honestly. Michael looked before walking out.

Jez pulled me even closer before kissing me hard and holding me against him. I wanted him so bad, not going to lie. He must have gathered too as I soon found myself against the wall. Jez undid my dress and I pulled his top off. My dress and his trousers were soon on the floor and they made a bed and he laid me down, pulling my underwear off and massaging my breasts. I kicked his boxers off and he entered me, his lips crashing down onto mine. He started off slow and then got harder and faster and I wrapped my legs around him, forcing him deeper. It was amazing and I felt on cloud 9. He kissed me hard and soon we were screaming each others name. He held me close after and I fell asleep in his arms.

The next thing I remember was Jez shaking me awake as the noise level began to slowly increase. I half froze but soon we were ready again and had one last kiss before parting, until lunchtime of course.

I was teaching my next lesson when Michael walked in,

"Miss Edwards, can I have a word?" he asked. I nodded and left the room, closing the door behind me.

"Care to explain what I witnessed in the changing rooms?" he asked softly. Come on Sian, think smart answer!

"Two people who love each other kissing before having hot passionate sex," I replied biting my lip as his face screwed up. Edwards 2, Byrne 0. I'm loving this so much! He looked at me and I burst out laughing, causing him to walk off. The class were looking at me but I didn't care. I went back inside and instantly text Jez who was out on the field.

He moved closer to my window and I headed over to the window texting him. The class were watching and we realised it was too risky and focused on our classes again.

"Diamond and Edwards sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" someone sang.

"That's enough! Settle down!" I shouted and the class soon settled down after that and carried on with their work. I text Jez again.

"_I hope nobody has gathered anything. Sx"_

"_So do I. God you're sexy! Jx"_ I giggled slightly before focusing in on my class again.

I had a free lesson and Kate came into see me and we were sat in the staffroom having a good old chat about everything. I was debating whether to tell Kate about Jez when she turned to me and said,

"Who's the mystery man then?" I turned scarlet as Jez walked in and looked at me. Kate looked at us and gasped.

Jez walked up to me and pulled me into his arms and I snuggled into him, us three being the only ones in the staffroom. Kate didn't know what to say until Jez kissed me and I instantly began kissing him back. Kate watched as things began to heat up and she said nothing and just watched. Jez pulled away but he still held me close.

"I love Sian Kate. I don't care about the fact I'm married. I'm divorcing Sarah so I can marry Sian." Kate nodded,

"I can tell you're serious about Sian. So I won't say a word. You two are crazy about each other, anyone can see that."

I was now sat on Jez's lap and then had to get up quickly as the door opened and Michael walked in. He looked at Kate,

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Came to see my sister, not a crime is it?" Kate replied.

"No but affairs are," Michael replied.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Michael," Kate responded, defending me, "just because you pushed her away, don't go all protective and like you care!" Jez and I watched from the kitchen stunned at Kate's outburst. I'd never heard Kate fly at someone like that before. She really was raging, right up in his face as well. Jez held me tight and wasn't letting go for nothing.

Michael just looked at Kate before pulling her close and kissing her hard. Jez and I gasped as Kate suddenly began kissing back. The kiss began to get heated and Kate was soon up against the wall. Jez looked at me and was soon kissing me hard. I found myself laid down on the sofa and Jez was laid on top of me and he began feeling me all over.

The door opened and Jez and I sprung apart, but Michael and Kate were still glued together. Laila looked at Jez and me before hearing Kate moan and Michael removing Kate's top.

"Michael Byrne!" she yelled. Jez and I dashed out of there before Laila could see us.

Jez pulled me into his classroom, locking the door behind me and pulling me into the stock cupboard. He pushed me against the door locking it. I kissed him with everything I had. I arched my back moaning as he sucked my neck. He bit down softly at first and then harder. I was instantly taken to my happy place as we kissed each other. He kept his arms around me tight. We didn't care that Michael and Kate were getting yelled at by Laila. Al that mattered was us and the moment.

I gasped as Jez got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

"Sian Edwards you are the love of my life and I want you to become my wife one day. You are the only girl for me. Sian Edwards, will you marry me?" I looked at him,

"No…" I said looking at his face and it broke my heart, "Not while you're still married to Sarah. I will say yes when the divorce comes through." He face broke out into a smile and he kissed me hard, taking me there and then.

That night Kate and I were sat at mine having a DVD night. I was sat snuggled into Kate and she was stroking my hair just ike she usd to do when we were kids.

"So what happened after Laila walked in? Jez and I bolted." Kate laughed,

"I saw you guys sneak out, wise move. Well Laila yelled at me for not having a visitor pass and Michael was told off for overlooking it."

"Bet he wasn't happy," I giggled.

"He just wanted to kiss me, but I get the feeling he's settling for me because he can't have you." I sighed,

"I'm sorry about that. I never meant for this to happen." Kate pulled me closer and held me so tight,

"I'd do it all over again, lie to Laila and Michael. I'd do anything for you Sian," she said stroking my hair.

"Even keeping the affair a secret?" Kate nodded,

"You'll always be my little sister, no matter how old you get." I nodded and looked up at Kate,

"He's asked me to marry him and I've agreed to once the divorce comes through."

"The secret is safe with me."

We soon changed into our onsies and were sat back on the sofa with wine and chocolates.

"Thought you didn't eat chocolate," I said to Kate.

"Tonight I am with you so I am having chocolate, but not too much." I smiled and snuggled into Kate more and she kissed my head before we settled down and spent some sister time together, something we'd both missed.

More soon,

SKD xx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all! Hope you all had a great summer! I start work again soon so will be updating hopefully on my days off. I have written the final part for A New Start and I really hope I've done it justice. Will hopefully be starting a new fic soon for a different TV show so look out for that.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Sian's Diary-Part 3:**

Jez came up to me on a Friday lunchtime, disturbing me from my marking.

"Working during a lunchtime Miss Edwards?" Jez asked.

"Yeah, need to get this done before the weekend begins," I replied.

"That you do," he smiled wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"What have you got planned?" I asked. He just laughed,

"Nice try Edwards! Just pack a bag and wear a sexy dress and some Ann Summers, up to you on the Ann Summers," he added quickly. I turned around and kissed him as hard as I could. I didn't care if anyone saw us, all that mattered was us.

We must have stayed like that for ages when the door opened and Michael walked in. We sprung apart before seeing it was Michael and Jez wrapped his arms around me again.

"Do I have to stop you from seeing each other?" he asked.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," Je said holding me tight.

"I'm surprised nobody has gathered about your affair," Michael said bitterly.

"No! You just can't help it that I have Sian and you don't!" Jez said, still holding me tight.

The arguing had attracted Laila's attention as she came bursting in, followed by Kate. Luckily Jez and I had already separated and I watched as Kate gave Michael a look and then she walked over to him.

"What's all the shouting for?" she asked wrapping her arms around him. Michael gulped,

"Nothing, just a bit frustrated that's all," he said. Kate looked at me and then grabbed Michael's tie,

"I will deal with Mr. Byrne," she said dragging Michael by his tie to his office.

Laila looked at us and Jez's hand was on my thigh hidden from view.

"What was that really about?" she asked.

"Michael said some not very nice things about Sian. I heard them as I was walking by so I came in," Jez said, stroking my thigh the whole time. Laila seemed satisfied with the answer as she left and Jez moved his hand further up my thigh, causing me to moan.

He turned me around before the bell sounded and we had to hurry to straighten ourselves up as the noise level increased. I saw my class arrive and I made it look like Jez and I were just talking. He left and I began teaching my class, taking sneaky looks at Jez outside teaching.

As soon as the bell had gone I let my class go and I raced home to get ready for Jez to come and get me. I had a shower and put on some Ann Summers and then a dress and then I did my hair and make up and sat there waiting for Jez. I couldn't wait to get to get away for the weekend. Kate was coming over to check the house.

Soon enough the doorbell went and I put my coat on and answered the door.

"You look amazing!" he said before letting me lock my door and led me to his car. He put my bag on the backseat with his and then opened the door and waited until I was in before he closed the door. He slid into his seat and kissed me before driving to the hotel, sneaking looks as he drove. He rested his hand on my thigh and squeezed it.

The car ride was full of flirting and at one point I had to tap his hand or he would have discovered the Ann Summers underneath my dress. I giggled and he raised an eyebrow before pulling over and kissing me hard. He was soon on my lap, causing me to gasp. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Tonight will be so special. I love you Sian Edwards and tonight I will show you that." I kissed him so hard before we carried onto the hotel. He rested my hand on the heartsick and rested his hand on mine. It was perfect!

We arrived at the hotel and he led me to our room. I wondered what surprises lay in store for the night. He unlocked the door and I gasped seeing the rosé petals on the floor and the bed all set up. I looked at him and he crashed his lips onto mine, pushing me into the room more and closing the door.

It was a warm night and Jez pulled my coat off and gasped as he saw my dress. He then took my hand and led me out to the balcony and a candlelit table where two plates of food was set up. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. He pushed my seat in before sitting down himself.

We began eating and he began to play footsies with me, rubbing his foot against my leg. I slipped off my shoes and he began talking to me

"So what do you want to do after this?" he asked. I smirked before letting my foot drift up his leg and I felt him harden. I pulled my foot away and looked at him.

After the meal some romantic music came on and I was soon in Jez's arms being danced around the balcony. I leant in and kissed him hard and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me right against him. I let a moan escape my lips and he began to rub against me. He smiled as he heard me moan and led me inside to our room.

He started stripping me and I did the same to him and soon we were on the bed showing each other how much we loved each other. I was way beyond cloud 9. I think He was too. We were far away from everyone and could just be together.

A while later I felt some arms tight around me and my eyes fluttered open and I saw I had fallen asleep on him.

"Are we...?" I whispered seeing him awake. He nodded and I moved, causing us to moan and soon we were showing each other how much we loved each other again, bit unexpected but magical. I was loving every second of it. No point in lying! It was heaven and I never wanted it to end.

Eventually we stopped and I snuggled into Jez, keeping the connection and we ended up watching a DVD. He held me close and softly stroked my back as we watched the DVD. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep again.

I woke up and it must have been the early hours of the morning as the sun was creeping up behind the curtains. I looked up at Jez and a smile broke out on my face as I saw he was still asleep. I watched him for a while before kissing his lips and his eyes opened.

"How long we're you watching me Edwards?" he asked and I blushed,

"Ummmm... not long." He raised an eyebrow and looked at me,

"I could get used to waking up with you like this."

"So could I," I replied before he wrapped his arms around me and kiss ed me so hard.

We laid there forever kissing and then there was a knock on the door. I sat up, frozen with fear. He put some underwear on and he went and opened the door despite the protests from me. He turned to face me and showed me the room service breakfast he had ordered. I smiled and relaxed as the room service was brought into the room and Jez locked the door again. I smiled and watched as he brought it over to the bed.

He put a DVD on and we sat eating our breakfast. He had done the works and we were sat there sipping our juice. I was barely touching my food and he turned and looked at me.

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked Ealing my head in case I was ill.

" I don't want to go home," I admitted.

"I don't want to either, but we have to. I will be glad when the divorce comes through and we can be together properly," he said before kissing me and we had soon forgotten about breakfast.

Soon it was time to head back and I never wanted it to end but soon we were arriving into Newcastle. My smile faded as we arrived at mine and he turned to me and smiled,

"I still have a little while before I have to go." I smiled and got out the car and he followed with my bag. I knew Kate wasn't there and as soon as we got inside he had me against the wall and kissed me hard. I let a gasp escape as I began to kiss him back.

I can't remember how long we were stood there but we ended up in bed and I never wanted it to end again. I felt so happy, even happier than I had ever done with Michael. Nothing mattered but us. I just wanted it to last forever.

I woke up early the next morning and found a note and a box on my pillow.

"See you at school my perfect Sian. Wear this. I love you Jez xxxx" I opened the box and it was a diamond tear drop necklace. Of course I put it on straightaway and then spent breakfast filling Kate in on what I wanted to fill her in on. I was hoping the divorce would come through soon, I just wanted to be with Jez openly.

I arrived at the school and headed straight to my classroom and began to set up. Soon enough Michael showed up and asked why he hadn't been able get of me all weekend.

"I've been away," I said.

"With him no doubt," Michael said.

"I'm not saying anything," I said as Jez walked in.

"Not interrupting anything am I? Did you have a good weekend Sian?" Jez asked.

"No you're not and I went away with my boyfriend," I replied before watching Michael walk out.

Jez looked at me before walking up to me and kissing me.

"That necklace really suits you," he said before pulling me close and kissing me. we got lost in the moment and didn't hear either the bell or the noise level increasing around us as we kissed.

We suddenly pulled away and gasped as my class was stood, mouths open wide.

"Edwards and Diamond are shagging!" someone shouted.

That was it. Paradise lost. The affair was out...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Hope you all had a great September and are getting ready for Hallow'een at the end of the moth. Another round of updates for you all and my two new Waterloo Road fics will be up soon, just need to get a few more parts written for both.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Sian's Diary-Part 4:**

The next thing I remember was being rushed out of the lab by Laila and hurried to her office with Jez. He had his arm around me trying to protect me from the kids and Michael really. I was still shaking bad, unable to believe we'd been so stupid.

Laila took us into her office and called Michael to get him to cover me. She turned and looked at us.

"You were both warned. Sian you were warned by Michael."

"You can't help who you fall in love with Laila," I said, "I love Jez and want to be with him."

"He's married Sian!" Laila said.

"Not for much longer, " Jez said, "and as soon as the divorce is through I'm marrying Sian." I looked at him. Was he serious? I soon had my answer as he turned to me,

"Marry me Sian Edwards," he said.

I took the longest possible time before replying,

"Yes I will." The next thing I remember was being pulled into Jez's arms and he kissed me hard.

"But what about your divorce?" I asked.

"It'll be through by the time we get married." I nodded before Laila turned to us,

"Go before Michael gets here," she said and Jez and I ran out of there, kissing each other as it was no longer a secret we were together.

I headed back to mine and phoned Kate and she came straight round.

"I told you if you weren't careful you would be found out," she said.

"I know, but we're going away and getting married Kate. I know I truly love him now Kate," I said, showing her the ring that Jez had placed on my finger. Kate gasped,

"That's a rock! But what about his wife?"

"We go tomorrow. His divorce will come through soon. He's coming over tonight," i said.

Eventually Kate left and Jez arrived. I had already phoned Michael and told him what was happening. He wasn't happy about it but he had to concede that I had moved on from him and was happy again.

Jez held me close and it felt weird knowing people knew we were together.

"Sian I've told her. The divorce was through when I got home so I told her everything. All my stuff's in the car." I turned to him and kissed him hard,

"Get it and bring it in here."

"I can't..."

"It's the summer holidays in a week. We need to find a place together when we get back. At least our stuff will be in one place too." He nodded and soon we were bringing bags and boxes into my flat and into the spare room.

Afterwards I went for a shower and was in a world of my own, happy and nervous about the future. I sang along to the music on my iPhone and relaxed. I was eventually brought back to reality when Jez popped into the bathroom.

"Nearly done beautiful?" he asked.

"Yeah sorry," I replied before noticing one of my dresses in his hand.

"Put this on and pass me your ring," he said. I did as he asked and then finished showering, got ready and walked out into a romantic setting.

Jez turned around and I had to laugh as he was wearing a suit.

"Jez! The kitchen is a mess!" I gasped seeing my kitchen in a mess.

"Sit down you!" Jez smiled and soon I was sat down and the starters were soon brought over.

We sat there eating and in the end a laptop joined us on the table as we quickly sorted out our wedding clothes and honeymoon. We we going to a country house and a secret honeymoon that Jez wouldn't tell me about. I wondered what he was up to with the ring. I missed it on my finger. I didn't ask him anything about it and then I had to wait until after the main course before I found out what he was up to.

He rose from his seat and got down on one knee,

"I never did it properly earlier because we had been found out but I can now do it properly. I love you so much Sian Edwards and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Sian?" I gasped before saying yes and he got up and kissed me so hard, wrapping me around him and we made love there and then.

Eventually Jez brought out his famous cheesecake desert and I will admit I had more helpings than I should have. Michael phoned and yelled at us but Jez just yelled back. He then set the dishwasher going and took me to my room where he found Titanic on DVD and soon we were snuggled up together in bed.

We were sat watching Titanic and thinking about the wedding and the honeymoon. Both of us couldn't wait to get away from everything. We were even thinking about changing schools after the summer holiday so we wouldn't have to face Michael anymore. Right then, in that moment, life was perfect. I kissed Jez so hard before I closed my eyes and fell asleep, safe in Jez's strong arms.

The next morning I woke up laid on the backseat of Jez's car, strapped in safely. I must have made a noise as I woke up as Jez had stopped the car and was helping me sit up and then helped me into the front seat of the car.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Heading to our wedding baby," Jez said softly, putting my seatbelt on and then getting back in the car.

"I thought we were getting married tomorrow," I said.

"We are, but we're going today so we can be together all day and night," Jez said continuing to drive.

I smiled and watched him as he rested a hand on my thigh. He wasn't letting on much about where we were going, other than we'd be in the country. I must have fallen asleep again as Jez was soon waking me up and I saw a big country house before my eyes. I gasped and looked at Jez and he looked at me.

"I thought this was perfect for you," he said before looking ahead.

"What's wrong Jez?" I asked.

"It's all I could get at short notice," he said, obviously feeling like he had let me down. I waited until the car had stopped before sitting on his lap,

"I don't care. I'm going to be Mrs. Diamond tomorrow and that is what matters," I said before kissing him hard.

We were soon shown to our room and Jez really had gone all out, that or they knew we were getting married because there was champaign and a lot of other perks. We had our own living room and everything was amazing. I looked around before finding myself pinned against the wall and Jez's lips against mine.

"Come with me," he whispered against my lips, taking my hand in his and leading me towards the bedroom.

I woke up a while later in Jez's arms. It was still nighttime as the lamps were on. I soon saw him looking down and smiling at me.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled.

"Sorry I fell asleep," I said softly.

"It's ok baby," he said, "I love watching you sleep." I couldn't help but smile as I snuggled into him more,

"How much longer until we are married?"

"Sleep baby and it will come quicker," he said softly stroking my hair.

I woke up in daytime this time and couldn't feel Jez's body next to mine. I panicked before spotting a note.

"There are still some wedding stuff I believe in. See you soon beautiful. Kate chose your dress so I wouldn't see it. Someone is on the way to get you sorted. Love you so much, Jez xxx" I jumped as there was a knock on the door and I dressed before going and letting the woman in.

Eventually I was sorted and I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe what I saw. Sian Edwards was getting married. The woman's name was Lydia and she led me to where the wedding would take place. I stopped and saw Jez stood at the front. He turned around and I could see the gasp he did as I walked down to him. He instantly took my hands in his.

"You look even more beautiful," he whispered to me.

I really was so happy I can't remember what happened next. I just remember staring at Jez and talking when I needed to. He just kept his eyes on me and kept mouthing,

"I love you," whenever he caught my eyes.

Afterwards we went outside and he grabbed me and started to tickle me. I was so happy as we posed for the camera. It felt so natural to be in his arms like I was and I wanted to stay there forever. I was nervous because it had all happened so quickly, but I was so happy with Jez. I just wanted to meet his kids.

He then led me to a private area and there was a wedding meal laid out for us. He helped me sit down and then we ate, taking sneaky looks at each other. He ran his foot along my leg before realising he had made me gasp. He smirked at me before moving his foot away and carried on eating his meal.

Afterwards we went back to our suite that had been changed to suit a husband and wife. He put some music on and pulled me close wrapping his arms around my waist and dancing with me.

"You are so sexy Sian Diamond," he said before pressing me against the wall, pressing his lips to mine and we kissed so hard before he pushed me against the wall and undid my dress letting it fall to the floor and he lifted me out of it before taking me in.

I bit my lip before he pushed me onto the bed and we made love for the first time as a married couple. I still had no idea where our honeymoon was but right then it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that Jez and I were now husband and wife.

More soon,  
SKD xx


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Updating today as I will have hardly any time update over the UK half term week due to work. One of the downsides to being a grown up. Anyway have a great half term and hallow'een. I'm putting this onto hiatus as I'm really struggling to write this right now and will be able to focus on my other fics. I have 2 more parts ready to post and then that's it. Enjoy the updates.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Sian's Dairy-Part 5:**

We headed off the next day on our honeymoon and the only clue Jez had given me was that it was hot. I'd annoyed him already by asking him questions, trying to find out more. He just pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard.

He had a car drive us to the airport and I was texting Kate for a bit before snuggling down into Jez's side and kissing him. I heard my phone ring and I looked at it and sighed as Michele's name was flashing on my screen. I picked it up and answered it.

"Michael? Trying to ruin my honeymoon too?" I asked putting the call onto speakerphone.

"You and Jez?" he asked.

"That's right Michael. Now what do you want?" I asked.

"I want you both to come and work for me at Waterloo Road school in Rochdale."

"Fine, now don't call us again," Jez said hanging up.

We arrived at the airport and I still didn't know where we were going. He led me to a bar and sat me down.

"You my sexy wife are being flown to Greece," Jez said before I squealed in delight.

He smiled before going to get us a drink. Greece. I'd always wanted to go there and he had remembered. I sat there grinning like a loon about it all. Me, Jez and Greece.

"Alright babe?" he asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, just imagining you in tight speedos," I smirked before sipping my drink. He knew what I was doing.

Before long we were boarding the plane and we were in upper class and I gasped so many times Jez just laughed the whole time.

"Only the best for my wife," he miked before we were shown to our own private section. Jez made sure I was sat down before he sat down and he wrapped an arm around me.

I put my seatbelt on and snuggled into him as he told me a little more about the honeymoon and it sounded perfect. I smiled and kissed him and soon we were so lost in the moment that we hadn't realised we had taken off. We were interrupted by the captain talking on the PA system.

"Good morning. This is your pilot, "Captain John Franks, speaking and me and my co-pilot, "Dave Saunders, will be flying you to Greece today. First of all the entire flight crew would like to congratulate Jez and Sian Diamond on their wedding and thank them for choosing to fly with us to their honeymoon." I felt myself blushing and Jez laughed cutely before stroking my cheek.

We settled down and watched our own things on our personal TVs, accepting refreshments and snacks when they were offered. I had to let another gasp escape my lips when I saw our meals being brought over to us. It was amazing for plane food and I really enjoyed it.

I can't remember what happened next as the first thing I remembered was waking up laid in Jez's arms.

"Alright Mrs. Sleepy Diamond?" he asked.

"No you just make the world's best pillow," I said staying snuggled into him before nearly being thrown out of my seat as we hit turbulence. He quickly did my seatbelt up before doing his own and held me tight as the cabin crew were coming around, making sure we were strapped in. I felt so sick and Jez sensed that and began countering the turbulence and rocking me back to sleep.

When I woke up again we were sat up and the cabin crew were bringing around more snacks and drinks. I looked and saw Jez and got my snacks and orange juice on his seat tray.

"Hey you," he said softly, "I never knew you hated turbulence like that."

"Bad experience as a child," I said, "got thrown from my seat even though I was strapped in." He pulled me close,

"Well from now on you're going to have an extra seatbelt when that happens. Now here's your snacks baby," he said passing my snack and juice over.

He told me the full details of the honeymoon and and what we would be doing and where we would be going and he had remembered all my Greece Must Do list.

"Oh yeah and lots of honeymoon sex," he whispered before pressing himself against me. I couldn't hide the moan as he pressed himself against me and he pushed our seats back and kissed me hard.

"We're on a plane Jez!" I said. Before he pulled a curtain around us.

"We've done it in your perfect stockroom and the changing rooms," he whispered before I nodded and kissed him hard as he began to strip me at 40', 000 feet high. Oh we'll we were on our honeymoon after all. Events began to unfold quietly as we sank into our bubble, just focusing on each other.

Jez and I soon got ready as we came into land and he held my hand, sensing my nerves about landing and he kept me calm.

"You're going to love this," he said as we landed.

"Can we just stay by the pool today?" I asked.

"That's what I was planning on doing," he said, "before we get busy tomorrow." I smiled before we left the plane.

I took in the sights around us as we headed to the villa Jez had booked. He held me close and smiled as I gasped at every little thing I saw. He smiled and laughed as we arrived at the villa.

We got out and he showed me around the villa and then he showed me the pool and it wasn't long before he was in it and I was laid by the side in my bikini watching it. He was watching me and I was watching him, until my phone rang. I sighed picking it up and answering it.

"Michael...what do you want?" I asked.

"To talk about the school," he said. I slid the call onto speakerphone so Jez could hear.

"We'll the school is in Rochdale, Manchester. Sian you would Head of Science with possible deputy headship and Jeremy would be Head of PE," Michael said.

"That's fine by us. Now can we enjoy the rest of our honeymoon in peace?" Jez asked before ending the call and looking up at me,

"We've got jobs, but why do I feel uneasy about this?"

"Because it's Michael. Lets just forget about that for now," I said before finding myself in the pool with Jez. I let a squeal escape my lips and pulled him right against me,

"So you, me and Greece. What's the plan?"

"Well tonight a restaurant and tomorrow we are hitting the sets of Mamma Mia as I know you love the film..." I stopped him there and kissed him so hard.

A while later and Jez and I were sat in the restaurant, looking out over the sea.

"Greece is beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Jez said, making me blush befor leaning across the table and kissing me, not even noticing the waiter had come to take our order. He tapped Jez's shoulder and we ordered before holding hands across the table looking out over the sea again.

"We're going for a slow boat ride after this and then back to the villa," he said to me.

"That sounds amazing," I smiled.

Our food came soon after and we ate and talked about looking for a house in Rochdale when we got back. We knew we were working for Michael so we had to get a house together and move in the summer holidays. We sat discussing it all as we ate.

We actually came to an agreement on most things. He wanted a pool table and I wanted a proper dining room. So we'd agreed to look for houses where we could do that when we got back from honeymoon.

After the meal we headed for the boat and out to sea. It was such a perfect night and we snuggled under a thin blanket enjoying the trip.

"That's the church they used to film Mamma Mia," he told me pointing to the top of a hill, "we're going there tomorrow," he added and I gasped, "only the best for my girl," he smiled before kissing my head as some champagne was brought over.

I sipped the champagne and rested my head on his shoulder and watched the sky, seeing all the stars in the sky. I gasped as I saw a shooting star and then felt Jez's arms around me.

"Close your eyes, make a wish," he said in my ear. I closed my eyes and wished that we could live happily ever after after with his two kids, whom I was still to meet. Part of my hated myself for tearing their family apart but you can't help who you fall in love with. I knew I'd have to face the music one day and explain my side of things but, until then, I would enjoy every minute alone with Jez.

I don't really remember what happened other than waking up when Jez carried me off the boat.

"It was so peaceful out there you fell asleep Mrs. Diamond," he smiled.

"I'm awake. I can walk fine," I said, "can you put me down?" I asked. He put me down and we walked back to the villa, hand in hand, smiling and enjoying time together.

We arrived back at the villa and I headed out to the pool and took my shoes off, dipping my feet into the water, before smiling up at Jez as he came and sat down beside me.

"What are you after?" I asked before moaning softly as he kissed my neck. I lifted his top off and began to feel his chest as he unzipped my dress and laid me down and pulled it off me. He laid me down and pulled my dress off and soon he was on top of me and we were loving each other there and then under the shooting stars that were still going strong in the sky, almost like they were happy and adding to the romantic mood as Jez and I loved each other by the poolside, in our own little world.

The next morning Jez took me, as promised, to the set of Mamma Mia and I loved every single second of it and I kept pointing and picking out highlights of the film that I loved. He stood there listening to me taking him around it all smiling at me as I became the Mamma Mia tour guide, much to his amusement. I playfully slapped him around the head before I found myself against the wall and he kissed me hard.

Before long we were heading to the hotel where the film was made and I wondered why he had a bag on him when he showed me into a room and and revealed we would be staying there that night.

I ran out onto the balcony and looked around and saw all the wonderful sites that Sophie must have seen and my breath was taken away. I'd realised it was Sophie's room because of the pictures on the wall. Jez came and wrapped his arms around me,

"Like?"

"Love." I replied. I stayed where I was, observing all the scenes from the film at night with Jez's arms around me until there was a knock on the door. He left me where I was and went to open the door and told me not to turn around. I could hear a lot of noise and resisted the temptation to turn around.

Finally I was told to turn around and I gasped seeing the candlelit table set for two. He was stood there with his shirt half undone. I walked up to him and he pulled the chair out and I sat down. He pushed it in and the sat down opposite me.

I looked at him as he revealed a lot of food.

"Traditional Greek sample plate for you," he smiled.

"And you," I smiled.

"Mainly for you,", he smiled and we sat there watching the Greek sunset in a room that Mamma Mia was filmed in. I was in heaven with the man I loved. It was bliss.

More soon,

SKD xx


End file.
